beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Clash of the New and Old!! Red Tail
is chapter 198 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary A shocked Yuka tells her fellow Red Tail members, Ryōko and Kaoru, about how she recently witnessed one of the Poltergeists' face melt away, much to the others' skepticism. She soon discovers that Oga's party has just defeated their rivaled delinquents from Sōrei High School which now leaves Ringo Hōjō and the "Reborn Red Tail" left on their agenda. Yuka and Ryōko both inquire about their former leader whom they are subsequently told is a "witch". This comment leaves the two girls stunned at the irony between her title and former high school's name. Meanwhile, a group of male delinquents notice Ringo still seducing Oga, who, unbeknownst to her, has unintentionally swapped bodies with Baby Beel. Their perverse behavior upon seeing Ringo's suggestive actions entice her to move elsewhere with Oga. She asks that he come along with her, and, much to the surprise of those around them, he happily accepts without fluster or even a second thought. A still-transformed Oga and Furuichi continue their manhunt for Baby Beel but are unable to find him. This revelation severely tenses up Oga to the point of paranoia. He starts worrying more about what could be happening to his body and even attacks Furuichi for seemingly being less thoughtful about it. Aoi sits down for tea with Maaya after approaching the "Reborn Red Tail" earlier. After a while, she is told to betray Nene and the original Red Tail, because she no reason to oppose their organization seeing as she is also no longer a leader of the former. She coldly shrugs off the preposition and turns to leave until she sees some of Ringo's subordinates blocking her way out. Aoi is then forced to listen as Maaya starts mocking Nene as her successor. This angers Aoi and she informs them that they are all underestimating Nene's capabilities; with that said, she leaves. This ends up causing several of the "Reborn Red Tail" members to feel surprised at her outburst. However, Maaya and Yukino are instead impressed at the fact that the outcome of the discussion has resulted exactly as how Ringo predicted it would be; due to Aoi's words, she has no reason to interfere with Nene and the original Red Tail if they are in any danger against the new generation. The two report this back to Ringo via cell phone, who is satisfied with the results and mentions that things have also been going smoothly on her end. Before she hands up, she tells them that she has succeeded in capturing "Tatsumi Oga", who is currently tied up and gagged nearby. Ringo then approaches him and states that she will have great pleasure in making him feel good. Baby Beel starts crying to himself in the corner while still restrained. Aoi later receives a cell phone call from Ringo herself as she strolls the hallways. She discovers that Oga is apparently being held as her hostage somewhere quiet; at first, she is positive that it is a lie, though she then sees Baby Beel and Furuichi running up to her, explaining about the body switch from before, which irritates and worries Aoi. She then asks Ringo about her conditions for freeing Oga. As it turns out, they must fight together. The Red Tail learn about this soon after from Furuichi. Nene, who believes that she will be a leader in name only if she doesn't fight, tells the girls to get going and they head down the hallways. Along the way, they are confronted by the "Reborn Red Tail", who ask where they are heading. Likewise, Aoi and a still-transformed Oga confront Ringo alone. Characters in order of appearance #Yuka Hanazawa #Ryōko Asuka #Kaoru Umemiya #Tatsumi Oga (Beelzebub IV) #Ringo Hōjō #Beelzebub IV (Tatsumi Oga) #Takayuki Furuichi #Aoi Kunieda #Maaya Ajari #Yukino Kagemiya #Nene Ōmori #Chiaki Tanimura Navigation Category:Chapters